1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wiper blade structure designed to be removably secured into and out of wiping engagement with the surface of the rim of the wheel so as to remove water or moisture therefrom immediately prior to braking engagement between a brake pad and the subject rim surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Brake shoe and pad assemblies of the type designed to clamp or grip the rim of a bicycle wheel are quite well known in the industry. These brake assemblies are generally referred to as a caliper type brake assembly wherein brake shoes and associated pads grip opposite surfaces of the wheel rim simultaneously through a closing or clamping action by the caliper assembly.
One problem associated with the use of such a braking arrangement is the collection or gathering of water or moisture on the rim surface when the bicycle or like vehicle is ridden in raining weather or when the wheel or rim passes through puddles of collected water or moisture. Even though certain centrifugal force is created by the constant rotation of the wheel and rim, water still has a tendency to collect on the exterior surface of the rim. Accordingly, when the brake pad is applied to such moisture ladden surface extreme slippage normally occurs thereby defeating the desired braking action when the caliper type brake assembly is activated.
Accordingly, the recognized problem in the bicycle industry is means to remove the water from the rim prior to or at least concurrently with engagement of the brake pad with the rim surface. Such attempts to correct this problem existing in the prior art include various configurations of the brake pad and/or shoe assembly itself. The U.S. Pat. Nos. to Lewis, 4,029,181; Hamayasu, 3,840,093; Ohtani, 3,835,963; Hata, 3,732,951 and Ohtani, 3,807,533 are all examples of prior art structures specifically directed to the removal or elimination of water from the rim surface to provide adequate braking action through reasonable frictional engagement between the pad and the rim surface.
The patent to Hata shows a modification of the surface of the rim in a corrugated or detented fashion so as to allow water drainage therefrom. Also the patent to Hamayasu discloses a scraping type action wherein an outward projection are formed on the brake shoe so as to help direct water away from the actual friction producing surface of the brake pad.
While the structures above may aid in a reduction of the problem, the problem of excess moisture remaining on the surface of the rim still remains and the industry generally still considers such collection of moisture a major problem in the effective use of caliper type brake systems under all harsh or foul weather conditions.
Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for adequate structure to overcome the subject problem and effectively remove the moisture so as to allow adequate frictional engagement between the brake pad and the surface of the rim being clamped.